


Calendar girl

by Parker_Writes_WE



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole is naked, Waverly is very convincing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: The first responders of Purgatory are putting together a very special nude calendar for charity. Newly-appointed Sheriff Nicole Haught gets roped into participating by her very beautiful, very convincing girlfriend...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Calendar girl

Nicole couldn’t believe Waverly had actually been able to talk her into doing this. She swore to herself she would never, ever do anything like this. But here she was, naked as the day she was born, in her living room, about to pose in front of her girlfriend’s camera. No way she wasn’t dreaming this whole thing… 

**A week ago, the Sherriff’s office.**

_Nicole had been just promoted to Sherriff two weeks ago. Nedley had officially given her the keys to the Sherriff’s office, and had put his black Stetson on his head for the very last time as he left the police department with tears in his eyes. It had been a tearful moment when Nicole had finally grasped that key with both hands, and hugged the man close to his body. The redhead really couldn’t think of a better man to help her find her way in Purgatory’s strange athmosphere…_

_Nicole shook her head, willing the tears to go away and sighed as she turned towards the closed office door. The redhead could feel her life change the second she turned the key in the lock. No one was around when she took her first step inside the Sherriff’s office, officially the Sherriff Of Purgatory now. She had no idea how long she’d been standing there, soaking up the fact that her life had changed for the better ever since she set foot in Purgatory. The redhead really couldn’t believe how her life had turned out. She was Sherriff, had the most amazing girlfriend (who was literally a half-angel), and even Wynonna, ever the stubborn one, was finally warming up to her. Almost dying together would do that to you._

_Nicole was taken out of her moment by two soft but strong arms wrapping around her arms, and a kiss pressed against her left shoulder. She immediately recognized the scent, of her favorite woman ever, and turned around with a smile. Waverly didn’t need to say a word, the smile on her face ever so bright, and the redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette’s slim waist, feeling her baby’s arms slide up around her neck so she could play with the baby hairs on her neck. Nicole truly loved this show of affection._

_“You okay, baby?” Waverly murmured as she leaned in for a soft kiss._

_“Yeah, I’m great. Still can’t really believe this happened, but…” Nicole couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss. Damn Waverly’s lips for being so irresistible. After a few more kisses, Waverly tried to pull her over to the couch. “That damn couch,” Nicole thought as she allowed herself to pulled down by her beautiful, amazing girlfriend. She was about to sit down when they heard a knock on the door. It was still open, and a head popped inside._

_“Sherriff Haught?” Nicole recognized the guy from when she was campaigning in the Purgatory’s Fire Department. Nicole cleared her throat and slid her hand into Waverly’s as she looked at the guy in the door._

_“Yes, that’s me?”_

_The man gingerly stepped into the Sherriff’s office, still looking anywhere but them. He’d probably seen them about to do some things that couch wasn’t meant for, and the redhead really couldn’t wait to get this guy out and Waverly back in her arms._

_“I’m here to talk to you about a special project we’re trying to set up for all the first responders in Purgatory. We want to publish a nude calendar. The Fire Department does a special calendar every year, but we would like to try doing something with both the Sherriff’s Department and the EMS workers and then us. We’re going to be raising money for the children’s charity in Purgatory. They’ve been trying to get some new clothes and toys in, but failed to raise the money by themselves. So we’re going to try and do it for them.”_

_Nicole had been listening attentively, as was Waverly, but the redhead already knew the answer was going to be no. No way was she going to be doing something like this. But Nicole didn’t get to say anything, because her girlfriend beat her to the punch._

_“Of course she will do that! Babe, it would be so great to have you do that!” Nicole could only smile awkwardly and nod._

_“Great! I’ll leave the information you need on the desk. Thank you so much, Sherriff Haught!” The man slowly placed the folder he had been holding awkwardly on the empty desk and shuffled backwards until he was out the door. Nicole vaguely heard the footsteps down the hallway, but was distracted by Waverly’s giddy face right in front of hers. In her stupor, the redhead had failed to notice that her sweet, (not so) innocent girlfriend had straddled her legs and was currently cupping her face._

_“You’re going to look so great in that calendar! I seriously can’t wait to see you in it.” Waverly squealed as she pressed kisses all over the older woman’s face._

_“Babe, I don’t know…” Nicole murmured as she tried not to get distracted by her girlfriend’s incessant kisses. Waverly didn’t let up though, and the redhead’s resolve was crumbling fast. Waverly knew exactly how to get her to do things she didn’t really want to do. First, she pressed soft but insistent kisses against her lips, those angelic hands cupping her face just barely. When Nicole leaned in to deepen them, Waverly would pull away, instead redirecting her lips to the redhead’s neck. Her hands slid into the redhead’s short hair and pulled her head back just a touch, allowing the younger woman to reach her favorite spots. Nicole knew she was a goner when Waverly sucked the tiniest bruise on the most sensitive spot behind her ear._

_“Okay, okay fine! But you are taking those pictures, Waverly, no one else. I’m not letting anyone else see me like that. No one.” Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s head and pulled her up to face her. Waverly squealed in pure glee, and Nicole loved the fact that she was the reason behind that breath-taking smile. Even if she ended up feeling horribly awkward during that damn photoshoot._

**Nicole’s house, present time.**

“You ready, baby?” Waverly asked from behind the camera. Ever since her girlfriend had said “yes” to that nude calendar, the brunette had been doing research on which camera was the best one to use for this specific type of photography. After two days of research, Waverly had found the right camera, and instantly purchased it online. She kept an eye on the mailbox for the entire day when it was set to arrive. She almost tripped over her own legs when she saw the delivery person driving up on the Homestead driveway. She accepted the package with glee, and practically ran inside to open it up. Wynonna leaned in the doorway, curious to see what got her baby sister so excited. 

“What’s that for?” Wynonna murmured as she watched Waverly inspect the camera and the lens. 

“Just going to take some photos of Nicole in a few days, and I thought it was time to invest in a good camera to do justice to her amazing beauty,” Waverly explained, not looking up from the camera.

“Ewww, you’re going to take naked pictures of Haught-to-Trot, aren’t you,” Wynonna’s face was one filled with pure disgust. Waverly passed her and slapped her on the arm. 

“For your information, I am taking some rather special pictures of my best baby, but not for whatever reason you may think. The first responders are doing a nude calendar to raise money for the children’s charity; and with Nicole being the new Sherriff, she has to be in it.” 

“Whatever flogs your log, baby girl. I’m going to watch some TV, and probably get drunk to get rid of the images in my mind.” Wynonna dramatically shuddered as she closed her eyes before turning around and heading into the living room. Waverly shook her head, a soft smile on her face. She couldn’t wait to get her beautiful girlfriend in front of this thing. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” Nicole murmured as she tried to keep herself as covered as possible. She’d been naked for about fifteen minutes, and still not one picture had been taken. The only thing that would be covering her for the pictures were her own arms, and the gun she used on the job. 

“Okay, now put your arms in front of those magnificent boobs, and hold your gun in front of that beautiful pussy,” Waverly instructed as she focused on her subject through the viewfinder on the camera. Nicole slowly put herself into position, and tried to smile a little. Waverly tried to focus on taking those pictures, but damn this was turning her on. 

“Okay, you look absolutely gorgeous, babe. Now, turn sideways and hold up your gun… yes, that’s perfect.” Waverly let out a barely audible moan as she watched her beautiful, amazing girlfriend move into the positions she instructed. The brunette had no idea how long they’d been doing this, but the wetness between her thighs had become absolutely unbearable, and she was done waiting to be able to do something about it. 

“You know,” Waverly murmured as she slowly stepped closer to her very naked girlfriend, “I’m feeling a little overdressed. Maybe you should help me do something about that.” 

Nicole pulled her girlfriend into her arms, and took hold of the hem of her baby’s top. 

“You know, that is a very good idea.”

Safe to say, no more pictures were taken that day.


End file.
